Immortality with the Dragon Lady
by MerhppDerhpp
Summary: In which Orochimaru unexpectedly finds himself in possession of a mildly unhinged dragon summon; one that would rather he not question why she can turn into an aesthetically pleasing human. [NaNoWriMo 2017 - Failed. Semi-AU/Canon AU. Crack. Orochimaru-centric. Insert OC. AU of 'Disgust of the Crack.' DISCONTINUED. Indefinitely rewriting.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am horrifically unprepared for this year's NaNoWriMo, but damn it I will try regardless. As it is, this is basically a less crack version of 'Disgust of the Crack', if you've read that. I don't know what I'm doing, so I'm sorry. Please bare with me, thank you. Also, there may be intentional bouts of OOC, just saying now.

* * *

It is a wondrous sight, indeed, and he has never seen anything like it. There are giant stone structures littered about, with moss and vines and an ancient language etched into their surface. He can hear and see waterfalls in the distance; there is much to appreciate, and the ethereal sight of sunlight peering through the holes within the ceiling of the cave is one more.

It is otherworldly, which increases in its majesty when he observes some of the reptilian inhabitants within his sight. They are of all sizes, all colours and sounds. It is magnificent to behold, and he feels a rush of satisfaction to know that his half-hearted attempt at gaining a summon contract has succeeded.

"It's nice, yes?" remarks the auburn-scaled creature from his side. He nods in confirmation, just as it raises its large head as if sensing something he cannot. "Though you have already signed the contract, the Hakuja Sennin would like for you to remain with us for a little while longer."

He tilts his head up at the snake, attempting to internally smother his writhing curiosity and enthusiasm. It has been an eventful few days, and there is no doubt that he will enjoy taking in the offended shock on Jiraiya's face when he returns. The question of whether or not it will still be the same day back home abruptly appears, then.

"Does time work differently here, than in my own dimension?" he inquires, because it is rather obvious this is another dimension. Ryuuchidou is one of the three legendary dimensions, alongside Shikkotsurin and Myoubokuzan. He is unsure if there are many others, since most of the books he has read do not say as much. Granted, he has not read as many as he would like. When he becomes a jounin, more options will open up, surely.

The reptile gives a slight nod, a quiet hiss eliciting from its mouth. "Time here moves faster than your own; you have been here for a few days, but mere hours have passed in your world." it explains, before beginning to slither further into the forest cave. There is a silent command that he follow, which he listens to. "This is not a requirement, but it is recommended that you traverse through here in hopes of acquiring a personal summon."

Intrigued, he perks up at the concept. "Is there a difference between personal and general summons, Koukai-san?"

"It's simply a matter of fostering friendly relations, I suppose." Koukai-san answers, murmuring a greeting to a green tree snake curled up on one of the nearby branches. "As I'm sure you are aware, summons are not obligated to help you. Though the majority may, simply because you are our summoner, there are the few whom neglect to do so. That is why it's recommended to find at least one summon willing to help in all matters, yes?"

He hums, not quite understanding but willing to accept the explanation. He himself has never been quite good at socialising with others, but he is hopeful that it will be easier with snakes. There is a reason he has a natural affinity for them, after all. His heritage almost fundamentally dictates as much.

They continue along for a while in general silence, allowing him to further enjoy the view that is being offered. There are a few instances where he can hear peculiar voices in the distance, where what sounds like a snake couple having a domestic argument about the taste of oranges; or how there is a toad summon named Richaado, whom is apparently 'quite the dick'. What an atypical name.

Eventually though, they seem to come to a clearing, where there is little forestry and more stone. The ground is of uneven bricks, some cracked and chipped and worn from age. It has a certain charm to it, he thinks, watching a garter snake slither by his feet.

Koukai stops short of being precisely in the middle of the area, before turning towards him and beckoning him to stand near him with a head movement. "You will stand here, then flare your chakra. It will attract a few whom may interested in becoming your personal summon. You will choose among them however you wish."

Hearing such a thing fills him with anticipation and elation, so he stands in the middle and prepares himself. He wonders what types of summons would be attracted to his chakra, if they are strong or small or filled with personality. Will they be partial to him?

Calming himself, he exhales as he deduces that flaring his chakra with fervour is perhaps the way to proceed. So he does, and for a moment there is silence as he holds his breath.

Then, a faint rumble overtakes the cave. Alarmed, he turns to Koukai to see the snake looking up with what may be shock in its slitted eyes. The rumble is outdone by an inhuman roar located somewhere further above them; it makes his heart constrict and his breath disappear as trepidation and keenness mingle into a potent mix.

"This is unexpected, indeed." mutters the auburn reptile, prompting a bemused frown to find its way to his face. The rumbling ceases and the roar is no longer, though there is the raucous chatter of summons in its place. "It would seem that you'll not be choosing a personal summon today."

Unexpected disappointment and quiet outrage erupts within his chest at the statement. "What do you mean?" he demands, though it was simply meant to be a calm inquiry. To his further humiliation, his voice may have broken for a syllable or two.

He abhors puberty with all his might, and it has barely started. It is uncertain if he will survive long enough to best it.

It stares at him, blinking once. Possible processing the unusual squeak in his voice. "Such is the life of snakelets, yes." it comments to itself and to his squinting expression of incomprehension. But then it shakes its head and returns to the subject at hand. "Let me elaborate; you will not be choosing your personal summon, for your personal summon has chosen you instead."

There is a moment of silence between them, where they blink at one another as if something about that entire sentence is an inside joke. He does not understand, so he chooses to dismiss it lest it begins to bother him. The insatiable desire to complete puzzles can be a burden just as much as it can be a gift.

"I see." is his short reply, because he is still rather bewildered by what has transpired thus far. "Does this have anything to do with that roar?"

Koukai nods in confirmation. "Rare as the occurrence may be, there are simply some creatures that will not be denied. Don't worry, this is a momentous occasion to one such as you." then he looks to one of the holes in the cave's ceiling, an example that he follows.

The disappointment and outrage is quelled by triumph and gratification. Though it may be nothing more than a coincidence, for an apparently high-ranked creature to choose him is astounding. It is unlikely that it is because he is considered a prodigy, but it does not hurt his pride in the least.

His thoughts are then thrown aside as he realises that something large and dark has just flown through one of the ceiling holes. Surprised, he attempts to focus on it to figure out just what it is; when he does, there is a tumultuous sensation brewing inside of him. It threatens to overwhelm him.

"That is a dragon." he states, rather obviously, but he can take no time to feel annoyance at himself for it. He is awestruck, because there is a _dragon_ heading towards him. As much as his mind is in disarray, it still manages to catch particular details about the exalted creature. It is automatic of him to do so.

Its body is that of a massive serpent, but its scales are sharper and an iridescent black that is distracting in how captivating it is. Though it is nowhere near the size of the Hakuja Sennin, it is somehow far more impressive. Perhaps it is the wings, with feathers that match its scales' beauty.

Perhaps it is the fact that is most definitely a dragon… Or at least, it _was_. Because the reptile quite abruptly explodes into smoke, mystifying and startling him when something much smaller bursts forth and begins plummeting towards him.

Instinct dictates that he move, lest he be crushed, but his mind stutters when he realises what the smaller creature actually is. So, in an embarrassing show of uncharacteristic incompetence, he is hit with the force of a meteor and slams into the stone ground. Though in pain and disoriented, he has enough awareness to know that he lies within a crater.

It is perhaps the strangest first meeting he has ever experienced in his life.

* * *

When he is finally aware enough to survey the situation, he realises that there is a weight on his chest that is aggravating his ribs. There is little doubt that they are broken. Since his vision is still rather blurry and unfocused, he reaches towards whatever is on him in hopes of figuring it out via touch.

The first thing that he feels is what is bracing him on either side of his torso. The surface feels like some sort of durable fabric, and when he squeezes it is fleshy and feels like a thigh. Baffled by this, he slips his hands higher until the texture of fabric turns into smooth skin. He stops when his fingers slip under a looser type of fabric.

"I am… caressing thighs, am I not?" he wheezes in question, blinking rapidly in an attempt to reduce the blur in his vision. It succeeds somewhat, and the shape of a person forms into a silhouette as blinding sunlight drapes them. Licking his lips, he can taste blood. A familiar taste.

A feminine hum confirms his somewhat rhetorical query. As colours return, the first thing he registers is the colour of taffy. It, somehow, renders him short of breath; it feels like he is suffocating now, because his ribs are broken among other details.

The next thing he registers is olive, then scarlet, and next is coal. "You have nice thighs." he states, despite himself, making a point of squeezing as if to emphasise. It is strange, but he is feeling rather flustered and it is uncomfortable. Somewhat exhilarating, but perhaps he is delirious from being slammed into a stone floor. There is a chance that he is concussed.

"That's nice of you to say." the girl straddling him returns, her voice a pleasant volume but her tone a peculiarity. She sounds as though she is attempting to modulate her voice to sound a certain way, but she is failing. At best, it is an amiable monotone.

Something flutters in his chest, and he blames it on delirium, pain and puberty.

A few rocks dropping into the crater alerts him to the presence just outside of it. "Shun-sama, it's very good to see you again." Koukai greets the girl, whom he now knows is called Shun. The snake's composure seems to imply that this situation is unsurprising. Does she do this to others? "This is Orochimaru-sama, our newest summoner. Though he is on the cusp of adolescence, this snakelet is very impressive."

"It is nice to meet you, Shun." greets Orochimaru, as he stares up at her to learn her face. She appears to be around his age, and also seems to share some of his more reptilian features. Her pupils are slitted, and her sharp eyes are lined with markings similar to his own. They are scarlet, however, and he does not possess the three pear-shaped markings on his forehead or at the outer corners of his eyes.

Her hair is parted from the left side of her head, side-bangs framing her face and reaching her collarbones. The back is longer, though from this angle he cannot quite tell how long. She could almost be mistaken as a close blood relative, if it were not for the fact that his skin is pallid and hers olive.

She tilts her head at him, likely studying his face as he is doing with hers. "Apologies for the rough landing," is what Shun responds with, though it sounds vaguely insincere, "I was too excited. I've been wanting to leave here for a while now, but there aren't many who know how to reverse-summon themselves here."

He assumes that this means it is either impossible or highly unlikely for normal summoners to have a dragon as a personal summon. Which reminds him of a rather prevalent question, "How is it that you can turn into a human, if I may ask?"

Because that is no doubt anomalous, though he is mildly troubled to find himself rather partial to the concept. Is it caused by the idea of a dragon capable of turning into a human; or is it because it is specifically a female human that the dragon turns into?

Jiraiya might say the latter, simply because Jiraiya is a 'super pervert' currently in the cruel throes of puberty. It unfortunately heightens his teammate's tendency towards stupidity, but at least Tsunade is present to cause harm when necessary.

He is violently pulled out of his thoughts when Shun slaps his chest, making him hiss in pain as his ribs ache in disapproval. Belatedly, he realises that he is still holding onto her thighs as he squeezes his hands involuntarily. She does not seem to mind, and so his hands remain where they are. This might be socially inappropriate, since he has yet to learn of society's ever confusing etiquette.

"Bad Orochimaru." she scolds him, grabbing his face with one hand and using the sleeve of her yukata to wipe at the blood on his face. It is then that he takes notice of the short, chequered yukata that she is wearing. Glancing down at his hands, he realises that she is wearing black, thigh-length tights. It all makes sense, now. Except no, it does not. "Don't question it."

"Do not question what?" he asks, having lost track of what they were talking about. Then it clicks and he blinks. She blinks in return, her expression expectant. Though his interest is piqued in regards to her capabilities, he decides it is best to let it go for now. Perhaps he will find the answer at a later date, when they are better acquainted. "Ah… If you do not want me to question it, I will let it lie. For now, since I will want to know."

She smiles again, this time notably pleased as she pulls her hands away from his face. The blood contrasts sharply against the white chequers that it stains, and something about that bothers him. Possibly because he does not enjoy looking at stains on clothes of any kind. It is irritating to the point that he is apprehensive of ever letting his distaste known to his teammates. They very well may attempt to use it against him.

Shun shifts slightly, bringing his attention back to her face, then to her left hand as it is placed on his chest. "So, what I'm going to do is bind us together. Personal summons work a little differently if dragons are involved, you see." she begins to explain, as his chest begins to tingle. It stings somewhat, as though something is being inked into the surface of his chest. "The summoner generally has to keep giving dragons some kind of offering in exchange for a variety of abilities."

Fascinating. "Abilities such as?" he prompts, wondering just what abilities dragons can offer. He has read about how dragons are essentially a higher branch of snakes, so therefore still classified under snake summons. However, there is so little knowledge about them that dragon summons are simply considered myths.

He is immensely pleased that this is not the case. If he lets it truly sink in, there are so many possibilities to discover. What one could do with a dragon on their side is a mystery he would like to find out.

"Well, in all honesty I'm only aware of immortality." is her inappropriately casual answer. His eyes widen, disbelief contorting his face. "Dragons are basically immortal, though I was told we could still die somehow. When we bind ourselves to a summoner, the summoner gains our immortality; in return, they give us whatever it is we desire. If not, then we break the binding. That's lethal, so I don't recommend neglecting to offer me food. I'll be living with you, by the way, because it's boring here."

"I do not understand." Orochimaru states, because he truly does not. This is monumental, especially when one is in the ninja profession of life. Death, completely eliminated. "This does not make sense."

She shrugs, and he winces as he hears ribs crack and feels them realign themselves. "Just let it go. Life is less complicated if you just go with the flow." she advises, nodding to herself with wide, somewhat haunted eyes as though she has repeated this to herself many times before. "Just let it go."

Taking note of the fact that she may be unhinged because it does not make sense, he believes it is the most prudent course of action. He is still incredibly perplexed, however.

As a source of comfort, he continues to caress her thighs. Surprisingly, it works rather well.

* * *

 **Chapter Word count:** 2,939

 **Total Word count:** 2,939

 **Targeted Word Count:** 1,667

* * *

 **A/N:** No time to edit, I apologise. I will likely look it over later and cringe at all the mistakes. But anyway, thank you if you decide to stick around. I hope whatever bullshit I may or may not come up with is entertaining enough for you.

Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Late again, but I'm going to take solace in the fact that I'm not in some other countries. I will spend the entire month being miffed that the publish date is November 2nd, however.

* * *

He returns to Konoha looking moderately worse for wear, but he is satisfied nevertheless. Shun follows him, taffy gaze flitting about to take in their simple surrounding of a typical forest. It is the one near the orphanage he formerly resided at, because the other children rarely ever ventured into it for fear of getting lost. When he was younger, he would go here to be alone and train.

When he looks up to the sky, he is greeted by the glimmer of stars and the glow of the crescent moon. Night has fallen, and it is a testament to Koukai's previous statement about the dissimilar flows of time. He is sure that he had accidentally reverse-summoned himself somewhere in the early afternoon.

"Let us go." he commands, beginning to make the trek out of the forest and back to his small apartment. It would be best to announce his accomplishments to his team tomorrow, since they will be gathering together in the morning as per usual. It is likely that Tsunade will be bathing soon, with a plausible chance of Jiraiya deciding to enact another one of his foolish endeavours. Ever since it has become obvious that Tsunade's breasts are existent, his male teammate has gotten worse.

The moron nearly died the first time, but it has only spurred him on to be more discreet in his indecorous behaviour.

Orochimaru would rather not be included in such a dilemma if he has a choice, finding it more sensible to focus on dinner preparations. Glancing back at his newest companion, he is reminded that he also has another responsibility of feeding her as well as himself.

Her eyes are illuminate against the darkness, and they soon make contact with his. She tilts her head in question, her expression a little peculiar. It is a mix of curiosity and pleasantry, yet one might say that it is eerie in its general lack of variety. Though he is not bothered by this ̶ considering that she is a dragon and dragons do not have many facial expressions ̶ others may be disconcerted by her.

Not that it truly matters, since he himself is off-putting in his own mannerisms. It will mildly amusing to see how others react, in truth. He does not mean to be intimidating, but he is aware of the effect he has and is partial to utilising it when he deems it necessary.

"What is your preference in food?" he queries, reorganising his thoughts back to the most important matter currently at hand. This is his form of payment, since she has stated before that her demand is food. What kind, he plans on finding out now. Keeping the immortal dragon happy is a priority.

Shun hums, tilting her head up in thought. "I like eating corpses." is her cheerful answer, eliciting a blink from him at the unexpected response. Turning towards him, she blinks at him. Her eyes light up when she realises that she may need to elaborate. "Human corpses, preferably, but I'm fairly sure that you can't buy them at the market."

He shakes his head, because that would be abnormal and suspicious. "No, but will regular animal meat suffice?" he asks next, as they draw closer to the edge of the forest. He hopes that it will, because he does not want a hungry dragon that has a preference for his species. He may not look as human as others, but that is his species. "Or rather, is there anything that you dislike?"

Again, she hums in contemplation. Taking a few larger but noticeably silent steps, she is soon walking by his side rather than behind him. He has noticed that she does not wear shoes, and the end of her tights are toeless. He wonders if he if it is a good idea to buy her shoes, or if it is best to let her go barefoot. She does not seem to mind, but he will ask later.

"Animal meat is fine, and I quite like gummies. One of the snakes shared some with me a long time ago, having gotten them from a previous summoner." she reveals, a slight smile pulling at her lips before it disappears. The ghost of a smile remains, at least, but there are remnants of something melancholic.

"I see," he says, shifting his gaze to her long braid when multiple objects tied to it gleam, "then that is fine. I am a chuunin, so I am paid well enough to purchase sufficient helpings of meat now."

Taken by his intrigue, he reaches out and grabs the braid to examine the trinkets woven within the strands. She watches him with interest, and lets him do as he pleases. It reaches the length of her knees, so there is much to find in it.

There are a variety of coloured pearls, and he can see the glint of small but legitimate diamonds of various shades peeking through. "If you are to go on missions with me, it may be wise to remove the items that catch too much light." he suggests, frowning once the question of why they are located in her hair arises. " _Why_ are they in your hair?"

"I'm a fan of shiny things." Shun returns, turning towards the view of fireflies in the distance. "Most dragons do. There are lots of pearls and diamonds found in the upper area of Ryuuchidou. I'll leave them at your place, if you want; or you could even sell them. I like to make jewellery with them when I can, so maybe it could be a second source of income for you."

Then it is his turn to tilt his head at her. "You would be willing to do that for me?" he questions, his tone uncertain. Internally, he is attempting to smother the tight sensation assaulting his chest. He does not want to be moved by something like this.

He supposes, however, that it is inevitable. After all, he is an orphan, and most look out for themselves. Sometimes they band together, but in the end the majority drift apart to survive elsewhere. Orochimaru, however, has always been alone to fend for himself. Perhaps Jiraiya would have been there, but they did not know one another before becoming genin since they lived at different orphanages.

Hiruzen-sensei attempts to look out for him, thinking him a child prodigy to be trained and nurtured into something great. It is not the same, however. It is different to another person willing to give away belongings they are partial to, especially for his benefit.

Perhaps it could be explained that the money is simply to maintain the income of food that she will receive. It does not quite quell him, though.

"It's not that big of a deal." she states, grabbing her braid from him and plucking one of the blue diamonds out. "I think it would be fun, you know? Working to make a living, then doing something you like with the money earnt from it; much better than being aimless for what feels like eternity, even if it a simple way of life. The state of being that comes from being aimless is empty and lonely, but now…" she trails off, but then turns to him with a blindingly sincere grin. "I have you, no? So it doesn't have to be like that anymore."

Quite shockingly, the sensation of being stabbed hits him in the torso. He stifles a hiss, pressing a hand to his chest and feeling his face grow hot. Horrified by this, he spins away from her in a feeble attempt to hide his foolish and involuntary reaction.

No longer delirious and in possession of broken ribs, being overcome by such emotion is a frightening thing. Did she cause permanent damage to his mental capacities when she smashed into him?

Glancing at her from his peripheral, he notices her staring at him as she rolls the small diamond between her forefingers. Her expression reveals little aside from mild bemusement, since her smile has returned to its ghosted state. It gives him the impression that there is a child-like quality to her; conceivably because it would seem that she has little experience with others' emotions and how to recognise it within one's facial features.

Because of that, he discerns that there is no need to worry about being teased for his unseemly behaviour. Comforted by this knowledge, his body begins to settle. Tsunade and Jiraiya would not let this uncharacteristic behaviour go, but it would appear that Shun is either ignorant or uncaring. It is comforting, though he hopes to minimise these aggravating reactions as much as possible. Especially when they are in company.

"I… Yes." Orochimaru eventually responds with, feeling the reluctant tug of a smile as he composes himself. "It does not have to be that way anymore."

There is something gratifying about watching her visibly perk up at his words. Especially when he speaks the truth. She nods, handing him the diamond before setting off to the buildings closest to them. He is about to follow her when she unexpectedly whirls around to face him with wide eyes, excitement dancing on their surface.

"I can smell so much food in the air, Orochimaru!" she exclaims, raising her arms in celebration and forcing gravity to pull down her moderately long sleeves. "We must hurry! I have to try so many things!"

Nodding in mirthful agreement, he makes his way towards her form. "Alright, but we cannot get too much. I must budget."

* * *

It is unusually warm when he wakes up in the early morning, but it is not an unpleasant realisation. He is not a fan of the cold, and so this is a welcome change. After a few minutes of silently appreciating the mysterious warmth, his second realisation of the morning comes; Shun is the cause.

Opening his eyes, he attempts to look around himself to see and feel that she is practically curled around him as though he is her personal body pillow. Her head is located somewhere above and by his own, as one arm is curled around his head with her hand in his hair. Looking down his body, one leg is draped over his stomach while the other is parallel to his side.

Less uncomfortable with this than he expects, he chooses to prolong the moment for a while longer before preparing for the day. Though he has known that humans radiate a warmth that can be utilised with others as necessary; he had not known that it would be as agreeable as it is.

Annoyance prickles within him as he quickly understands that he will never want to sleep alone again. It feels like a weakness, because surely there will be times when he will have to. Before, it was something he was accustomed to, never knowing another way. It is ridiculously petty of him, but he cannot help it.

"Shun." he murmurs his dragon's name eventually, touching her covered forearm with his fingers. Underneath the yukata, she wears a tight, short one-piece with a turtleneck and sleeves that also substitute as fingerless gloves. It appears to be made of the same durable, black material that her tights are made of.

It makes him wonder as to whether they were made for her human form by one of the other summons, or if they are somehow tied to her human form itself. As he can see now, she is capable of removing the yukata, but he is unsure about the dark fabric underneath. In fact, it makes him wonder how summons acquire their clothing since there are a majority that do wear them.

Shun elicits are peculiar sound reminiscent of a cat, then begins to shift. She tightens her grasp on him, and he sharply exhales at the strength of the action. Fortunately, her grasp loosens once more as she attempts to bury her face into the side of his head.

His body is beginning to tingle and he is uncertain about whether or not that is bad. "Shun. We must awaken for the day, as we will be meeting with my team to early morning training." he explains, shifting his head to try and face her. There is a lot of black hair between them, however, and he grimaces so that he does not sneeze in her face. "We may get a mission as well, so perhaps you will be able to eat our adversaries."

Her eyes crack open at that, slitted taffy squinting at him. "Mmnkah…" is her eloquent reply, but somehow he is endeared by it. "Mnchigafairyma…"

And with that, she releases him and rolls off the bed with a soft thud. Surprised, he sits up and looks over the edge to find her sleepily smiling up at him. How strange it is, to think how ridiculous and adorable she is.

An amused smile swiftly forces itself onto his face as he stands and reaches out a hand for her to take. She does so, letting him pull her up with little effort. Shun sways a little, still half-asleep and her hair in disarray.

"You must be unused to waking up so early." he comments, combing a hand through her hair in minimal attempt to neaten it. Though he expected it to be coarse, it is rather silky. "How long do you usually sleep for?"

Rubbing at her eyes, she leans on him. He lets her, grabbing her waist to steady her. "A few days," she answers, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn, "but I can sleep for a few years easily. Sleep away, and hope the torments of my life don't find me in my sleep."

Orochimaru frowns as he grabs her by the hand and leads her to the kitchen. Because his apartment is rather small, the kitchen is only a few metres away. His bedroom does not have a door, so it is always within sight. He does not mind its size, as the rent is cheap and it is located in a secluded area. He has already taken the time to fix and personalise it back when he first acquired it as a genin.

"Do you not have the other snakes and dragons to socialise with?" he inquires, releasing her and gesturing that she sit at his small dining table. She listens without complaint, plopping down and slumping against it. He begins to prepare breakfast; cooked steak for her and scrambled eggs for himself.

She makes another distinctly feline sound behind him, likely stretching. "They don't feel the same way." she states, without the bitterness that he would expect from such a phrase. To her, it is merely a fact. "I don't think they can. They treat me differently because of it, but it's not too bad. I just knew that there was more to life."

He hums in acknowledgement, supposing that he can understand in some manner. Although he was ̶ is, depending on whom he refers to ̶ shunned for his atypical appearance and disposition, he has never truly disliked his peers; either at the orphanage or at the academy. They were temporary, so there was little point to getting worked up over them. Some part of him is bitter, regardless, but he intends to keep that hidden.

They fall into a comfortable silence after that. He is unused to it, because Jiraiya and Tsunade have a hard time keeping quiet. They almost always start bickering about something or other.

Placing Shun's cooked steak on the table, she smiles at him and thanks him for the meal. Her actions towards him are genuine and without surprise for what may seem unusual for him. It is a novelty, because for all the years that he has been with Team Hiruzen, his acts of kindness are generally treated with astonishment and wariness. To him, it is no wonder that he chooses to minimise such acts if that is the response he is always going to receive.

Sitting opposite of her once he is finished cooking his own meal, he takes a few moments to simply stare at his draconic companion. She tears into the steak like a savage, using her hands instead of the knife and fork that he has provided her with. Strangely enough, she is still moderately neat about it.

It is worrying to him, to realise that his ever-growing partiality towards her is already inordinate as it is. Especially since they have only known each other for two days, at the most. He worries because it is unlike him, but he has yet to wonder if it is a weakness.

Shun is immortal, and so is he. She cannot die, so no one can take her away from him as a means against him. It has always been a fear of his, to care for someone and have them ripped away because of their mortality. However, there is another matter to think of.

"Do you plan on staying with me forever?" he wonders to himself, unintentionally verbalising the question to her. His eyes widen at his witless mistake, but she simply pauses in his barbaric consumption of her steak to blink at him. Orochimaru's stomach tightens when he realises that, regardless of the mistake, he truly does want to know the answer.

Swallowing the meat in her mouth, she tilts her head at him. "Do you not want me to?" she questions him in return, her eyes expression both her curiosity and her quiet resignation. "If not, I suppose I could just find someone else while I'm here. But they wouldn't be as good as you, and I don't want to kill you."

His chest constricts, cools, and then warms in that order, prompting him to exhale in emotional exhaustion. "I want you to stay." he admits, glancing down at his food. "I am unaccustomed to the thought of thinking so far ahead, considering my profession; but I want you to stay. Perhaps it is naïve, but that is what I want."

"Then I'll stay." she agrees with a smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing how pretty we become when we're older, since I'm going to grow at the same rate as you now."

Deciding to question why that is later, he instead thinks about how she already looks aesthetically pleasing as it is.

But if she becomes even more so, then he is not opposed to it in the least.

* * *

 **Chapter Word count:** 3,077

 **Total Word count:** 6,016

 **Targeted Word count:** 1,667

* * *

 **A/N:** Just realised that this is going to be the romance challenge that I wanted. Oh, god I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry.

Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Slightly early but still kind of late, yaaay.

* * *

Similar to last night when they were traversing the village, Shun's attention flickers everywhere as she takes in the environment around them. Despite her inattentiveness, she does not stray from his side to further examine whatever glints in her peripheral. He is grateful, because he has the suspicion that it would be quite the hassle to keep her on track. Perhaps he would even be compelled to indulge her, despite himself.

Orochimaru also notices that she draws attentions from a few of the villagers, either because she stands out and/or because she is with him in particular. It is plausible to assume that some may be drawing parallels with their appearances, especially in regards to their respective facial markings and slitted pupils. Their black hair as well, maybe, but it is a common hair colour.

Not everyone knows of him, but there is a reasonable majority that do. He is, after all, the proclaimed genius student of the Sandaime Hokage himself. Many regard him with respect because of that, however there is something about his person that leaves others wary of him at the same time. He has the inklings that it is because of his unorthodox resemblance to a snake, among other aspects. Unfortunate, that snakes do not have the best reputation as they are largely misunderstood creatures.

So, it is not irregular to feel as though he is always being observed. The notion only increases with Shun in his company, as they are more than likely curious and cautious as to whom she may be. Fortunately, she does not seem alarmed by it as he is accustomed to it. In fact, it may be possible that she is, as well. Though he has seen no other dragon, he is of the belief that her other form is unique in and of itself.

Eventually, he grows weary of making the long trek to the Daisan Enshuujo. The idea was more for Shun's benefit than his own, but they can explore the village another time. So, confident that she can keep up with him, he sets off to the roofs to hop across them

As expected, she follows with something akin to an gleeful whoop, but the impressive distance between her jumps is unprecedented. It comes to a point that she is ways ahead of him, twirling and spinning and leaving a notably unhinged chortle in her wake. She is garnering more attention with her exuberant behaviour, prompting some of the other ninja currently roof-hopping to stop; just to question the bewildering spectacle.

"Where to?" she questions him when he lands on the roof she is currently standing upon. Her hair is windswept, so he reaches out to rearrange it. The way she leans into his touch does not go unnoticed or unappreciated.

Once he is satisfied, he nods towards the general direction of their current destination. "Daisan Enshuujo is our customary training ground." he briefly explains, pausing when an idea begins to form. A considering hum rumbles in his throat as he watches her stare at him with interest. "Perhaps you can recreate our first meeting with my team? With some adjustments, of course."

It would be vastly amusing to witness how his team reacts to her in that manner. She would not be able to shift into her draconic form, since that would be alarming. Her size is breathtaking, undoubtedly, but there is a high possibility that she would be attacked because of her sudden appearance. He has yet to learn how she would respond to such a thing, so it could end up disastrous.

Shun grins at him, bringing back his focus. "You want me to drop down from the sky and form a crater into the ground?" is her enthusiastic query, to which he nods at. "Mmkay! I assume that this is without my other form, and that I don't exactly kill one of your teammates by landing on them?"

"Yes," he nods again, "that would be preferable. Although they should be able to dodge regardless, it is best to be safe."

In truth, he is almost certain that their first meeting could have very well killed him on impact. It is a theory that, even in her excitement, she had held back from well and truly murdering him with the force of her body. He wishes to find out just how strong a dragon can be, and for his teammates to never find out about such a shameful error.

She hums with joyful determination, pushing off from the roof to make her way to the direction he provided her with. Intrigued to see how it will go, he follows her as she jumps across the roofs. He almost loses his footing when she finally does land in the training ground, the earth tremoring as she roars a mighty roar. It is more cute than intimidating in his opinion, but it does sound rather manic.

"What the fuck?!" squawks a befogged and horrified Jiraiya, whose voice breaks dreadfully. "Comfort me, Tsunade!"

His perverted friend ̶ he is still quite reluctant to use that term ̶ then clings to Tsunade for 'comfort', and is subsequently punched into a crater anyway when he uses the opportunity to fondle her breasts. She threatens to crush his testicles, then bury him in blood and faeces of his own making.

Orochimaru is moderately pleased with this turn of events, something that he makes no effort to hide when he makes his appearance by Shun's crater.

* * *

"This is Shun," he introduces to his stupefied team, as the one being introduced wiggles her fingers at them, "my dragon summon. Dragons appear to be a higher branch of snake summons, so I acquired her after I was granted the snake summon contract."

Shun, instead of voicing anything, is taken by the oncoming of a sneeze, and they are all stunned when said sneeze evokes a violent stream of sparkly pink fire. She groans, mutters a curse and then shivers. Meanwhile, a significant patch of grass burns near them.

The fact that he is aggressively assaulted with irrational affection because of this display is especially distressing. His gaze snaps to his teammates to ensure that they are not looking at him strangely, but they are luckily occupied by Shun's eccentricities. He does not, however, enjoy that calculative gleam in Jiraiya's eyes.

"I suppose that gives some credence to her supposed draconic nature." Hiruzen-sensei remarks, his tone perplexed, but proud and also amused. Before the sparkling fire can spread further, he executes a small suiton jutsu to extinguish it. Except, it does not work, instead the water is simply turned into steam.

They blink. "Uh, sensei," Jiraiya starts, scratching a bloody bruise as he stands, beaten, "it didn't work."

Tsunade snorts in derision before Orochimaru can. "Very astute of you, genius." she sneers, placing one hand on her hip and the other over her face. Shaking her head, she is probably lamenting why he exists in her presence. "Can your… Can, um, Shun-chan stop it before it burns the whole training ground down?"

He turns to his inhuman companion, and she turns to him with a questioning tilt of her head. Flicking his gaze to the fire, her eyes light up in understanding and she waves a hand to dismiss it. It does so, but not before glittering in a dazzling manner and fizzing out into nothing.

Satisfied with this, she nods to herself as she abruptly drops onto the ground and crosses her legs. Orochimaru, feeling rather entertained, follows her example and seats beside her. Silence falls over the five of them for a moment or two.

"We _are_ going to address this, right?" Jiraiya questions after the moment has passed, his expression bemused and pleading as he looks between their teacher and his crush. "Because we need to address the fact that Orochimaru somehow got his hands on a summon contract ̶ completely unsurprised that it's snakes, by the way ̶ _and_ that he has a dragon summon that is also apparently a hot babe! Right? _Right_?"

Miffed by the unrefined description of his companion, Orochimaru finds and flicks a small rock towards the powder-haired male. Said powder-haired male notices it, but does not manage to dodge it completely; it grazes his temple, instead of hitting the middle of his forehead. The two glare at one another before Tsunade sighs loudly and Hiruzen-sensei chuckles easily at their antics.

"Yes, Jiraiya-kun." assures their teacher, whom glances between himself and his dragon. "First of all, I must say that I'm impressed, Orochimaru-kun. I wasn't expecting you to go out and acquire a summon contract yourself; how did you do it?"

It is with a mix of pride and uneasiness that he accepts these words. Glancing to his teammates, he can see that they are both interested in his response; Jiraiya more begrudging since he did not manage to get one first. Tsunade received her slug summon contract by her clan when she was nine, so it was essentially a competition between himself and Jiraiya until recently.

Cracking his neck, he begins to recount his experience at Ryuuchidou. He does neglect to mention just _how_ he arrived there in the first place, however. Mostly, it is because he wishes to see how long it will take for the deviant preteen to figure it out himself. Jiraiya can be moronic, but there is no doubt that he is a capable shinobi when he wants to be.

One other thing that he also neglects, is nearly dying from being crushed under Shun. To his relief, she does not question his decision and instead goes on to explain some details about their bond. They both have previously agreed to withhold their shared immortality until a later time, because that kind of information is dangerous in the wrong hands.

"I provide Orochimaru with certain abilities, and in exchange he gives me food." she tells them, tucking her hands under her crossed shins and proceeding to rock side to side. "Faster healing, probably an additional affinity to fire, uh, and some other stuff we've yet to figure out. We'll get there."

Tsunade squints at the lacklustre list of abilities. "What, that's it?" she demands, incredulous as she turns towards a contemplative Hiruzen-sensei.

Shun hums, unperturbed and continuing her rocking motion. "There's only been like, one or two other dragons to bond with a snake summoner, you know?" is her casual response. She then alternates from side to side, to back and forth. His skin tingles every time she brushes against him. "One's dead and the other is old and senile. He swears that it gives summoners the ability to fart fairy dust, but that's sort of useless aside from shock factor. So, you know, our capabilities are largely unknown."

They all take a moment to process what she has just said, but thankfully Hiruzen-sensei lets them breeze past the questionable ability.

"Is there a way to break the bond?" their teacher inquires with a thoughtful frown, as Jiraiya finally gives in and slumps onto the floor. Their Senju teammate's brow furrow with concerned indecision, but she soon huffs and folds her arms; the pervert must suffer more, is her conviction.

Orochimaru automatically places a hand on Shun's back when she is about to fall into her handmade crater. She bestows him with a beaming lopsided smile that he cannot help but return with a small smile of his own. He is slowly becoming accustomed to the bouts of warmth within his chest.

Then he realises his misstep, for Jiraiya roars a sound of triumphant discovery. " _I knew it_!" the battered preteen cries, jumping up and pointing dramatically at Shun and Orochimaru. His smug grin demands to be punched, truly. "Orochimaru's attracted to the striking dragon lady! _Of course_ it would take another reptilian creature to get you interested!"

And that is when Orochimaru makes the illogical decision of lunging towards the idiot. He is further spurred on when Shun claps and elicits a shriek of delight.

* * *

Feeling both better and worse ̶ physically, he is fine, but he does not like to make unwise decisions often ̶ after his impromptu spar with Jiraiya, Orochimaru stares down at the grass. He wonders about the validity of his friend's irksome declaration, because that may explain his strange range of emotions. Though he would simply like to put all of the blame on the horrors of puberty, he doubts the process is completely at fault. It has only been existent for a year or so now, but in that he has had no urges towards either the female or male sexes in that time. It may be too early to tell, but he is somewhat confident for now.

Using Jiraiya as an example may have some dubious results, considering, but the gregarious orphan has always shown a considerable amount of interest in the opposite sex. It has only become exacerbated now, and it is quite clear that he has had a particular partiality towards Tsunade since they were six.

"Am I truly attracted to you because I possess reptilian qualities?" he inquires, sounding more uncertain by the idea than he wishes. Perhaps it implies something about his integrity as a human, that he feels uneasy. He turns to Shun, whom is sitting beside him and watching his team bicker amongst themselves.

When she shifts her attention over to him, the tilt of her head is more pronounced than usual. "Yes." she confirms, though her tone is puzzled. "I thought you knew that? Just about all snakes are weirdly attracted to dragons ̶ it's probably because we're majestic and mystical ̶ especially those of the opposite sex. Your DNA is a mix between snake and human, so the attraction is present for you too. It's more distinct now because you and I are bonded."

There are multiple clicks within his mind, but outwardly he continues to stare at her in silence. She does not seem to mind, simply content enough to let him organise his thoughts as Jiraiya yells something about dragon-snake babies in the background. He hears Tsunade slap him, possibly undoing some of her work.

It makes some semblance of sense, even if he is aware that it is not enough. Is it… bad that he is not wholly human, though? Will his nature dictate that he will gradually become less human in time? He should not let thoughts like these worry him, but he cannot fight against their insistent presence.

"Are you…" he trails off, grimacing at his hesitant demeanour before exhaling. "Are you attracted to me in return?"

"Of course." Shun affirms with a cheery smile. Her response loosens the tight sensation that wound itself around his heart, and he sighs. It is a comforting thought, since he would rather not be part of a tragically unrequited romance. That would be crushing and humiliating. "But it's not as strong as your attraction to me. I'm certain it'll grow with time, but I'm already fond of you as it is."

That stings somewhat. He takes solace in the fact that it can be increased with time. It also, somehow, makes him feel less anxious about not being entirely human.

"I… I am unused to the ways of courting someone." Orochimaru admits, feeling his face heat with embarrassment. He lowers his head in a futile effort to hide it. "Let alone a dragon. This is uncharted territory, and very anomalous."

Without warning, she bursts into a fit of giggles, perhaps finally realising the absurdity of their situation as well. "It is, isn't it? I've experienced some unreal stuff in my life, so I only just realised!" is her breathy admittance, just before her laughter becomes both demented and charming. She has to hold her stomach from her guffawing, and her exhilarated mood quickly transfers to him.

Soon, they are snickering and leaning on one another as they share their hilarity. It is how the rest of Team Hiruzen finds them when they approach. He can hear Hiruzen-sensei chuckling at the sight, but Orochimaru pays it little mind for now. The mortification can come later.

"Well, I think it's cute," remarks Tsunade, "if a little weird. I sort of worry for her mental health, though. That laugh is kind of…"

Jiraiya chortles. "She sounds insane." he describes with a decisive nod. "They're perfect together."

* * *

 **Chapter Word Count:** 2,729

 **Total Word Count:** 8,745

 **Targeted Word Count:** 1,667

* * *

 **A/N:** Did I mention there may be bouts of OOC? I should. But hey, thank you to those whom have followed, favourited and reviewed so far. Appreciate it. (Also would appreciate reading more of your thoughts, as I may or may not need some reassurance that this is entertaining despite all its shortcomings.)

Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Distraction kills, guys. Be careful, for it can really fuck you over.

* * *

Due to Shun's sudden appearance, Hiruzen-sensei has deemed it appropriate that they take a short break from missions to train. Because she is, in spite of the unorthodox situation, now a member of Team Hiruzen. All of them, especially Orochimaru, must learn to coordinate and cooperate with her as they do with each other.

Orochimaru agrees wholeheartedly, but he cannot help the apprehension that prickles at the back of his neck. He does not like that her existence as a dragon summon has to be recorded, as she is exotic; she is a _dragon summon_ capable of human form. It is unheard of, and there is now doubt that such a creature would gain too much unwanted attention.

But it is inevitable, he supposes, for it would not be a secret for long. There are already the beginnings rumours and questions as to whom she may be, because surely someone that vibrantly conspicuous would have been seen previously. Ninja are paranoid gossipers, so it curious that no one has really seen her before. Hiruzen-sensei has the light impression that there could also be a mystical aspect, since there is a distinctly unique aura about her.

"Well, you could say that it also helps with your reputation," the young Senju comments, as she goes through a series of warmup stretches, "even if it's already significant as it is. Now, you can be known as the Sandaime Hokage's prodigious student _and_ a dragon summoner. She can be the honorary fourth member, like how the ninken of the Inuzuka are. Just more humanoid and draconic."

They both turn their attention towards the river then, where Jiraiya and Shun are bonding. The two of them are crouching upon the surface of the water, looking at the handful of riverbed trinkets in the former's hands. Orochimaru can spot the gleam of coloured pebbles, among a few shells.

Despite her minimal range of expressions, Shun is still quite expressive with her eyes. She is clearly entranced by the little objects, even if they are inferior to her own collection of diamonds and pearls back at their apartment. Jiraiya is telling her about the interesting things to be found in the river, and what one could do with them. The prickle of irritation within Orochimaru is unnecessary, but it remains regardless.

It has only been a little over a week since her arrival, but those two are both eccentrically buoyant and seem to bond instantly because of it. He suspects that his powder-haired friend likes her for the fact that she actually listens to the exaggerated tales of perversion in his repertoire; even offering her own commentary and ideas to the metaphorical table with unhidden enthusiasm.

"I do not like the attention." Orochimaru avers, as a response to Tsunade's previous remark. In the next moment, he flings a kunai at a bird that makes the mistake of flying too low. The small weapon hits its mark, and the avian promptly drops from the air. He feels marginally better. "I have already been questioned by some of those in our age group, asking of her identity."

He has been polite enough to introduce her to them, before he helpfully informs them that he will find out where they live if they ever approach her again. It is vague, so it is more of an implied threat than a direct one. Either way, it is evident that his words are to be taken seriously.

Orochimaru is aware that it is petty of him, but he has never liked to share. It is mandatory in regards to the functionality of his team, but no one else.

Turning towards his female teammate, he blinks when he registers her disapproving frown. With a minute tilt of his head, he wonders what he has said that is worthy of that expression. However, he realises a moment later that it was his _actions_ that she is so unfavourable of, not his words.

He cannot find it within himself to feel admonished, but this is not new. He doubts that anyone will miss the bird, and a new one will be born in its place soon enough.

But that reasoning is not good enough, he has been told. Life is precious, especially in a world so full of death, so they should all cherish it as much as they can. He still has trouble understanding the intricacies of that statement, even though they were imparted to him years ago. It is hard to cherish life when ninja are meant to inflict it.

Perhaps he should ask of Shun's opinion about it. She has an admittedly interesting view on life, so it would be intriguing to hear of her thoughts.

Tsunade breaks him out of his musing by sighing in defeat at his lack of understanding. He focuses on her as she stands and brushes herself off. "You're hopeless, Orochimaru." she utters, appearing to be disappointed that he cannot live up to her expectations of supposed common decency. Then, she looks to the two on the river surface and cups her hands around her mouth. "Hey, you two! It's time to train now!"

Immediately straightening up, Shun turns to them with an excited gleam in her gaze. Jiraiya's reaction is more subdued, his expression thoughtful as he uses one wet finger to scratch his cheek and look to the sky.

"What about Hiruzen-sensei?" he inquires, looking down at the objects in his hand before electing to drop them back into the river. Wiping his hands off, the powder-haired male stands and the inhuman girl beside him follows his example.

The blonde waves the question away as they approach. "Busy being a Hokage," she answers, cracking her knuckles, "so we'll have to train without him. Two against two again?"

"Ooh!" exclaims the dragon, throwing her hands up in clear favour of the idea. Her long sleeves nearly whip Orochimaru in the face, but it is cute nonetheless.

"It was me and Tsunade yesterday," Jiraiya starts, "so Orochimaru and I will team up today."

With a nod of agreement on Orochimaru's side, they split off into pairs.

* * *

It was not much of a surprise to learn that Shun is both nimble and sturdy, but it _was_ unanticipated when they learned that she is essentially indestructible. First, she had withstood a katon jutsu at point-blank range with no damage on her person. While still astonishing, they all were under the assumption that, of course she has an immunity to fire since she is a dragon.

When it happened again with a raiton jutsu, then a boiling suiton jutsu and that one time a kunai shattered on impact with her shoulder; they realised that it is much more than a simple fire immunity.

"It's because the scales of a dragon are unbreakable." Shun had explained to them, tilting her head in that particular way that is indicative of her confusion; as though the fact should have been obvious. Orochimaru is quickly learning of the variations of her mannerisms, and what they mean. He is both pleased and embarrassed by this. "Even if I'm like this, it still applies. Even to my clothes, though I don't know where they came from. I look good, though."

He is digressing from within his own mind, however, and so he redirects his thoughts back to the main subject at hand; Shun is indestructible, but he is not. This is evident when he loses spectacularly against her in hand-to-hand combat, whilst Jiraiya does the same against Tsunade. The two females are indubitably physical powerhouses.

Sprawled on the ground, Orochimaru squints up at the sky as he feels his shattered bones and broken ligaments slowly mend themselves back together. It is a discomforting and painful sensation, but he is gradually becoming accustomed to it. He anticipates the time when it becomes nearly instantaneous and painless, but for now it is slow and laborious. Shun is relatively sure that he will never be as physically invulnerable as she is, but accelerated regeneration is just as suitable.

The dragon herself appears in his vision, taffy irises illuminate against the silhouette that the sunlight makes of her body. He manages a pained smile, because his chest already feels lighter than it did moments before. Horribly sappy, but no less true.

"You were great, Orochimaru." she compliments him, holding a hand out to him. It takes some effort, but his newly healed hand eventually grasps hers. "Shouldn't you be a jounin by now?"

While she stands wholly unharmed, it is hard to believe that he was anywhere near great. She pulls him up, and his gaze washes over the tarnished remains of the forested area they used as their battlefield. Tsunade and Jiraiya are off to the side, the former healing the latter and berating him when he moves too much.

Leaning on Shun, he elicits a low hum when she begins petting the side of his head. "Hiruzen-sensei does not want recommend any of us until we are at least fifteen." he murmurs in answer, closing his eyes as he does so. "How did you learn to fight?"

Because he has noticed that, while she is wild in her movements, they are precise and graceful from endless practice. Her style is not one of a berserker, and she is capable of complementing her allies' styles whilst also protecting their blindsides.

"I've always known." is Shun's vague reply, her tone notably nostalgic. But then her mood shifts back before he can question it. "Are we all going out to dinner tonight? Because I have a particular craving for pork. It's probably because I saw a boar this morning and didn't have time to eat it."

Adding the previous moment to his mental list of mysteries regarding Shun, Orochimaru nods. "If you want to." because he cannot deny her, even if he wants to have dinner with her at home. Because there is only so much social interaction that he is willing to take.

"We can just go buy the pork and cook it at home, you know." she tells him, causing him to open his eyes and lean away to face her properly. When he does, she blinks at him. "You don't have to indulge me in things you'd rather not do. Just saying so now, since I know I can have some outlandish ideas sometimes."

His chest begins to ache, but he is quick to realise that it is caused by own contentment with her statement. So, spurred on by the moment, he embraces her. He is immeasurably pleased when she reciprocates the act without preamble. It is less humiliating that way.

She is warm. "We will have dinner at home, then." he affirms over her shoulder. She makes a sound of glee, tightening her hold on him but being mindful of the still-healing injuries on his form.

Curious how he feels as though home can be more than simply a place now.

* * *

 **Chapter Word Count:** 1,824

 **Total Word Count:** 10,569

 **Targeted Word Count:** 1,667

* * *

 **A/N:** Lateness for the win. I was going to attempt some cool (but in truth it would probably be horrible) sparring scenes, but I am easily distracted. So I had less time to write and then subsequently hastily edit.

Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yo. I am dying, but it is okay. I have you readers to keep me alive for about ten minutes.

* * *

When Shun had said that she likes to make jewellery with her collection of jewels, he did not expect such fine craftsmanship. Perhaps an innate, but ultimately rough talent, yes. But she has proven him wrong, for the twinkling jewellery strewn about her seated form are dangerously ethereal.

They emit a remarkable aura that is distinctly compelling to any whom looks upon their visage. He feels as though he is being lulled into a trap, where they beckon him to come closer and adorn himself with them.

Certainly, if she is to sell them, then they will undoubtedly sell for insurmountable prices; only the most rich and noble may be able to acquire them legally. It is highly plausible for many to go to great lengths just to simply possess even one of them. There may even be an increase in missions pertaining to guarding the treasures from bandits, as well as missions that wish for ninja or mercenaries to steal them. It could be a precarious turn of events.

Orochimaru blinks when the familiar pink fire glimmers into existence, encasing Shun's hands as she holds onto bits of light metal and white diamonds. When the flames dissipate, in her hands lay a thin, well-crafted diamond necklace.

"How does that work?" he queries, with clear intrigue in his tone. Pushing off from the kitchen counter, he makes the small trek to the lounge room where she sits on the couch to examine her creations further. "It does not seem to matter what type of metal it is, as it is dramatically improved in quality in the finished product."

Shun, plainly less impressed with her work than he is, merely scratches the side of her neck and squints. "I don't know. Magic and shit, probably." is her underwhelming reply. He stares at her, a thin ring of black metal between his thumb and forefinger. It is a simple design, embellished by an iridescent pearl. "One time, I accidentally sneezed onto a bush of diamonds and they became like this; although more bush-like. I thought that was insane but amazing, so I'd experiment to see what would happen if I mixed different materials together."

Her eyes are dazzling at the memory, and he is beginning to lose count of how many time she makes him figuratively melt inside. It is pathetic, but he has been attempting to soothe his snarling pride with the fact that he is biologically and inevitably attracted to a sublime dragon lady, of all beings. She may show signs of repressed insanity and is generally a repellent of logical sense, but these qualities do not detract from her in his opinion.

He would rather no other person to be attracted to, if he had a choice. She is singularly unique and she readily accepts him without pretence. She has given him immortality; an eternity to spend his life doing whatever it is that he wishes.

His pride is only temporarily soothed by the pseudo-mantra, but in time he will learn to be more comfortable with himself. At least, that is what she theorises and that is what he hopes. Emotions are fickle and complicated actualities that he has admittedly little experience with. This inexperience sets him off-centre and it causes him to feel both more and less.

"Orochimaru?" he hears her say, snapping him out of his tempestuous thoughts. Tilting her head at him, she stares at him with her rigid but pleasant expression. "Where did you go? Was it a nice place with dragons?"

Eliciting a quiet exhale, he gently brushes aside the alluring jewellery to sit on the couch with her. "It is a convoluted place with a dragon in it." Orochimaru answers, his voice soft as she shifts to rest her head in his lap. Her legs uncross to hang over the armrest, knocking some brooches and rings to the floor. They clang noisily onto the wooden floor, but she pays it no mind as if they are not priceless items that should be treated with delicacy.

"A mix of good and bad?" Shun inquires, staring up at him as he nods and gives in to the urge to run his fingers through her hair. Her reaction is one of delight, so there is truly no loss. They both understand that he is more willing to be affectionate in the privacy of their own home. "We can go kill something if it will make you feel better. Preferably something other than a boar, though."

Such a suggestion brings a fond smile to his face, and it swiftly coaxes one out of her in return. "You want to go on a mission?" he questions, already planning the rest of the day's events should they agree to do so. As much fun it has been for his dragon to train with Team Hiruzen and hunt the nearby wildlife, it does not diminish the fact that she is a predator of humans.

She cannot kill their teammates and eat them, not without dire consequences that would most definitely impact him more than her. But Team Hiruzen, in the past few weeks, have become her friends so it is unlikely that she would want to eat them anyway. Her circle of friends may expand with time, but he is being meticulous about minimising her interactions with others for now. Partly to keep her eccentricity unknown for a while longer, but mostly because he is irrationally paranoid.

It is time to request that Team Hiruzen go on their first official mission with Shun, he believes. He personally would not mind going on a solo mission with her, but he is disinclined to deal with the fallout. Jiraiya and Tsunade would nag him for neglecting to include them, then attempt to lecture him on team unity again. The former would also probably accuse Orochimaru of having ulterior motives; although it may be true to some extent, just not to Jiraiya's ideas.

"Can we?" Shun gasps with zest, before she abruptly lifts her arms over her head and stretches. He barely flinches as the fabric of her sleeves whip past his face, instead deciding to focus on other details. Such as the overtly loud crack of her spine, and the way her nose scrunches momentarily. "I've been wanting to eat some humans, maybe even save some others so I can strip the skin and bones to make gummies. I don't know how to make them, but I'll figure it out eventually."

Watching her for a few moments in silence, he then nods in acceptance. "We shall go request that Team Hiruzen go on a mission together. I am sure that we are all curious to see how you do in real circumstances." he informs her, but his lack of immediate movement to stand prompts her to pause and blink up at him. "In a few minutes, we will go."

Because, for the time being, he is content. It has been advised that one should take advantage of the calm moments, especially when in his profession.

* * *

"Alright, I will grant it." Hiruzen-sensei announces with a firm nod. He down upon his students with pride and gaiety, then lingers his gaze on Shun. "I'm looking forward to seeing how you all do together. With the addition of Shun, I believe it will be interesting."

Both Shun and Jiraiya exclaim with elation, the former throwing both her hands up and the latter punching the air. Orochimaru is clearly biased, but his immediate thoughts are that she wins in terms of adorableness; even though there is no competition in place.

Tsunade grins in anticipation, cracking her knuckles in a subconscious show of determination. "We're going to nail this mission," she declares, looking to her teammates, "right, guys?"

"Of course we are!" scoffs their less reptilian teammate, throwing his hands behind his head and throwing them all a confident smile. "We were already awesome before Shun came along, but now we're even more awesome! Super awesome, super cool! Team Hiruzen!"

Then, he strikes an unseemly and dramatic pose to truly emphasise the 'super awesome-coolness' of the situation. Shun claps at the display, the sound muffled by her sleeves. Orochimaru and Tsunade share a familiar grimace at their teammate's absurd antics, but they are accustomed to it.

Hiruzen-sensei, as he is wont to do in these situations, chuckles at them fondly. "Yes, yes. Now listen, I've chosen a B-rank retrieval mission for us." he begins to explain, his voice becoming serious and forcing them all to sober up and listen. With the exception of the only dragon of the group, as she is wholly unaffected by the change in atmosphere; even swaying from left to right and humming a tune. "It's based in the country where Takigakure no Sato is located. Apparently, there have been numerous reports that one of the tools of the Rikudou no Jingi has been spotted in the area."

Orochimaru's eyes widen somewhat the information, as his human teammates elicit similarly surprised reactions. Shun continues to sway, her head tilted up and her eyes glazed over; evidently, she is not paying attention.

"I thought the Kingin Kyoudai took the tools with them in their deaths." voices Tsunade, whom places one hand on her lip and frowns in thought. "I know that Kumogakure got at least one, though. There's definitely a high chance of them hearing of this too, so we'd probably have to fight them for it."

Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen-sensei nods, but then silence follows when Shun snaps to attention and steadfastly approaches their teacher. Though he is leaning against his desk, the individualistic nonhuman pays him no mind and jumps onto the closest corner of the wooden furniture.

Her balance is superb as she leans forward and grabs the crystal ball that rests on a small cushion. "Yes." she nods to herself, holding it up to admire it. "Very nice! It could be more shiny, though. I should spit on it, because did you know that my saliva has glitter in it?"

They take a moment to process this.

Jiraiya is the first to break the silence with his guffawing. "I love her, man!" wheezes the powder-haired preteen, whom is apparently ignorant to the affronted glare being sent his way. "Ten out of ten, my best girl, Shun! You brighten my day more than the sun ever could!"

It is ugly, whatever churns within his stomach. Though he knows that this is simply how his flirtatious friend speaks, Orochimaru still abhors the words being directed to Shun in particular. Jiraiya no doubt does not mean anything by it, except perhaps with a platonic fondness, but it is still aggravating to hear.

"You are the brother I never had, yes!" is what Shun proclaims in response, with a mildly deranged smile and a crystal ball covered in glittery saliva in her hands. Her expression soon falters into vague uncertainty, however. "That _is_ a compliment, right? Being a dragon's brother isn't a bad thing, I don't think."

And just like that, whatever toxicity that is coiling within him dissipates into nothing. His shoulders sag and his head hangs to the side with his mental exhaustion, so Tsunade helpfully presses two glowing fingertips to his temple. He murmurs his gratitude, to which she rolls her eyes at in affectionate exasperation.

"Orochimaru; the jealous, clingy type of boyfriend." she quips, smirking at him when he frowns at her in disapproval. "You're going to have such a rough time when she grows some more. I'm not sure if even a prodigy like you will be able to handle it."

Closing his eyes in a futile attempt to curb the dread of what is to come, he inhales as Tsunade drops her hand. "I do not need you to remind me." he returns, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose once he exhales. "I am well aware."

When he opens his eyes, he finds Hiruzen-sensei giving Shun a weak smile as he accepts the saliva-covered crystal ball from her. Their teacher then blinks with astonishment, as though the feel of fluid is unexpectedly pleasant.

"You're doooomed…" whispers Jiraiya, having made his way between his two teammates without a sound. Orochimaru turns to him and scowls, receiving a devious grin in response.

But, he supposes, glancing back at her as she travels back to his side; the pain is going to be worth it. That is what creating bonds are all about, yes?

It is about choosing people whom are worth the inevitable pain that comes with caring. At least, he hopes so.

* * *

 **Chapter Word count:** 2,096

 **Total Word count:** 12,665

 **Targeted Word count:** 1,667

* * *

 **A/N:** The amount of screaming in panic that I did for this chapter was rather impressive. Once again, I am plagued by the fact that I have yet to figure out a plot aside from; nonsensical, vaguely slice-of-life romance fluff between reptilian preteens.

Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Another day done, whooo. I need sleep.

* * *

They pack for approximately two weeks to at least a month at most. It will not take long for them to reach the border between Hi no Kuni and Taki ̶ as there seems to be no official name for the country, this is it what it is simply referred to as ̶ where they will stop at its capital to gather information. They may stay in Taki for a significant duration of time, so it is best to be prepared.

He stores some of Shun's smaller collection of jewellery, just in case they can used as an incentive or something similar. People are more willing to talk when there is something beneficial in place, after all. And in regards to the bijouterie's unnatural aura, he is also curious to see just how strong it is; how far will people go to acquire it, and how much will it change them? It would be a risky venture, but there will always be risks in place.

Shun patiently waits on their bed, watching him as he moves about to pack their necessities. "So the Hokage will be coming with us, yes? Isn't there paperwork and stuff that he needs to fill out?" she eventually inquires, just as he is nearly finished. It turns out that she rather likes beef jerky, so he has packed extra for her. They are likely to run out before long, but they may be able to restock along the way.

"He will likely leave it until he returns," Orochimaru answers with nonchalant honesty, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "because he does not enjoy paperwork. So he procrastinates and uses us as an excuse. Even though we are chuunin and it is not entirely necessary for him to accompany us."

She hums with understanding, crawling towards him before unceremoniously throwing herself onto his back. He grunts and sways at the impact, but manages to readjust himself as she snakes her arms around his neck. As she releases a delirious snigger of joy, he feels himself relaxing further in her hold.

It will be some time before they will return, and he is already beginning to feel wistful. He is admittedly fond of his team, which is expected, being with them for six or seven years now. They may even be regarded to as his only friends. However, he cannot say that he does not appreciate his seclusion from others quite significantly.

The dragon clinging to his back has been automatically excluded since her arrival, for he doubts that he could handle the separation between them for too long. It is as though they have subconsciously established that they are two, functioning as a single unit. The concept appears to be unhealthy in some manner though, if he is to go by the various psychology books Tsunade had literally thrown at him for his eighth birthday.

But as he processes the idea, he learns that he is more accepting of it than not. Though it would appear he is becoming emotionally dependent upon her, there is little he can do but gradually accustom himself to it. Continuously fighting against her influence on him would only hurt the both of them, seeing as they are bound together. Or perhaps that is too much of a resigned view, but he is undecided.

If he is to be optimistic about the situation, he would say that at least her presence is having a positive effect on the rest of Team Hiruzen as well. In a way, they have become livelier than usual. Perhaps it is because she is a noteworthy change from their everyday life, and so now something about said everyday life has changed too. It seems as though Jiraiya and Tsunade have come to see her as a sister of a sort, whilst Hiruzen-sensei views her as perhaps another precious student.

Furthermore, though the consistent teasing of his unequivocal enthrallment is undesired; Orochimaru has noticed a mild change in the way his teammates treat him. Because of his inexperience with feelings in general, it is as though he has become more human to them; more… relatable. Now that he is no longer their prodigious teammate whom was more likely to be asexual, and content to be alone forever.

The few acts of kindness over the past few weeks have been received with mirthful smiles of knowing, instead of slight wariness and suspicion. It is different, and it is nice. They have become closer than they were before, something he suspects they are fully aware of themselves. The dynamic feels a little more familial, though he will never admit to thinking as such. Not to them, at least.

His body involuntarily shivers when he feels Shun's fingernails gently scrape his scalp, causing her to snicker with merriment. "You got lost in your thoughts again." she informs him, removing her hand from his scalp to replace it back around his neck. "We're going to be late, you know? Then Jiraiya's going to accuse us of fornicating to make up for the time lost while on the mission."

Orochimaru's face heats as his imagination swiftly betrays him, but he fervently throws the aberrant thoughts away to abruptly stand. Shun produces a sound of surprise ̶ it is reminiscent of a feline's meowing, and he has yet to ask why that is the case ̶ securing her hold on him and swiftly wrapping her legs around his waist.

As she adjusts herself on his back, he steadfastly squints ahead to internally recompose himself. "Shall we go?" he suggests, abhorring the crack in his voice as he grabs the packed rucksack. She then releases him, allowing him to place the bag on his back. It is not nearly as warm as she is.

"We go, we go!" Shun cheers, twirling around him and making her way to the door. "Quickly, Orochimaru! Adventure and death awaits!"

* * *

As Shun is faster and capable of utilising an ability similar to Jiraiya's preferred Touton Jutsu, she has been sent ahead of them as they make the trek to Taki's border. To a certain extent, she is their scout since she has enhanced senses and can track targets by their heat signatures. Every day, it feels as though he learns something new about her.

Over the time they have been together, Orochimaru has noticed that he is hyperaware of her whereabouts at all times. He assumes that it is a mix of reasons, but the most prevalent one being their bond to each other. The further she is away from him, however, the stronger the urge is to close the distance between them. Though it is irrational, his insides bubble with unease and displeasure.

Hiruzen-sensei is aware of this, and he is attempting to rectify what could be exploited as a weakness. Since Shun herself does not know whether they can increase the distance it takes before he is overcome by his baser instincts to return to her side; this is the first endeavour.

They thankfully do not have to worry as much about encountering enemies at the moment, since they are still in their home territory. Nonetheless, they are still wary of their surroundings and will become more so when they reach the border.

"I've been curious," begins Tsunade, glancing back at Hiruzen-sensei as he takes up the rear of their formation, "about the Rikudou no Jingi we're meant to find. If it's been spotted in Taki, then wouldn't Takigakure have found it by now or something?"

Both male preteens of the group express their own assent with the query, being curious themselves. If there have been numerous reports to Konohagakure, then surely there would have been earlier reports to Takigakure.

Their teacher gives them a solemn nod. "Perhaps they have, but it's unlikely that they would announce it." he answers, before focusing on something in the distance. Possibly Shun, though it is unknown if she can be sensed by anyone other than her summoner when camouflaged. Only the Hokage is a sensor among them, so there is a chance to find out. "That's why we'll have to investigate to see what the situation is first."

"And if they have?" Orochimaru inquires, consciously exhaling to rid himself of excess anxiety. It does not what as much as he would like, and he is nearing his limit. "Do we simply let them have it, or do we take it by force?"

"We could probably negotiate with them, if that's the case." replies the Senju. "I mean, it might not work out since it's one of the Rikudou no Jingi; but we stand a better chance than Kumo. They already have one. I don't think anyone wants them to have another."

Jiraiya yawns, pretending to be uninterested in the conversation. "I'm just really looking forward to seeing all the hot girls bathing by a waterfall." he announces, nodding and smirking to himself emphatically. "You and Shun could join the ̶ "

Orochimaru promptly dodges his perverted teammate's body as it flies towards his back. He feels no remorse, for he does not want anyone to see his dragon bathing anywhere in public. Even if it is still theorised that she cannot remove the black one-piece under her yukata. She does not need to maintain her hygiene or go through any bowel movements, he has noticed. It would also seem that this mystical ability is slowly being transferred to him as well. It is something to be envied, indeed.

Having been ignoring the banter between his teammates in the background, he abruptly straightens up at the realisation that the dragon in his thoughts is speedily travelling back to him. Anticipation erupts from within him; he was ready to abandon his position as soon she went past the three-kilometre mark.

"Orochimaru!" he hears her wild exclaim before he sees her, and he has no time to because something ̶ Shun, his mind then immediately supplies ̶ slams into him. Thrown heavily off-guard, he slips from the branch he is on. Instinctively, he wraps his arms around her before readjusting his position mid-fall so that they may land on the forest floor unharmed.

Electing to ignore the fact that his ribs may be broken again and that his team have followed them to the ground; Orochimaru takes advantage of the moment to appreciate that she is back. He notices, with growing consternation, that she is shaking and clinging to him a notably painful degree. Arms wrapped around his head and legs around his waist, he cannot see her expression. His concern for her is enough to make him disregard the fact that her breasts are in his face.

"Let's ̶ " she tries, but then promptly breaks off into a nervous and demented fit of laughter, " _no_. Let's not! No, we won't do that again. No, no. Not recommended, because I'm _not_ ̶ ! What aren't I? _Stable_! That's it! What joy!"

And then her laughter turns into violent guffawing. He feels her petting him in a determined manner, most definitely to try and calm herself. Increasingly disturbed with her current state of being, he soothingly runs his hand up and down her back until the shaking begins to subside.

Since she is making no effort to reduce her weight ̶ she can change how heavy she is when carried or otherwise, somehow ̶ Orochimaru quickly tires and places them both on the ground. He continues his calming ministrations, inwardly berating himself for not realising sooner that he is not the only one affected by the other. If he feels the desire to remain by her side at all times, then it must be worse for her.

Eventually, she shifts so that she is sitting on his thighs and they are facing one another. Her eyes are wide and unhinged, but the ghost of a smile remains. Of course her expression of perturbation changes only negligibly, he thinks. His lips tilt upwards into a faintly amused, but mostly relieved smile. Shun mimics it, her shoulders relaxing and her eyelids lowering to give a better semblance of sanity.

"So," Jiraiya coughs, apparently finding it his job to always break the silence, "maybe don't separate them too far? Like _ever_? I don't think our darling Shun is mentally sound enough to handle whatever the reptilian bond does to them when they're apart. It's kind of miracle that nothing too bad happened _this_ time."

Orochimaru silently agrees, but he watches as his blonde teammate's frowning form crouches by them to press an illuminate hand on Shun's marked forehead. His dragon does not reject the action, but her eyes twitch somewhat; more from discomfort than annoyance. Iryou Ninjutsu likely does not have much of an impact on a dragon's physiology.

He hears Hiruzen-sensei sigh in resignation from somewhere behind him. "You're right, I should've realised that it would impact the both of you." he admits, his tone a mix of shame and frustration. "My apologies, Orochimaru. Shun. I won't ask you to do that again, since the consequences of upsetting a dragon summon could be catastrophic."

Immense relief fills the both of them, and Shun attacks him with a celebratory hug that he reciprocates. Tsunade snatches her hand away, so as to not get caught, and he observes her frowning at the dragon in quiet contemplation.

"It was very unpleasant," Shun divulges, her demeanour back its usual amiability, "like I was stretching apart my soul. Really strange, makes me all aggressive and homicidal; like when I look at cute pictures of cats and stuff. Zero out of ten, do not recommend again. Thank you."

"Wait, cute pictures of cats make you homicidal?" Jiraiya questions, coming into Orochimaru's field of view and looking quite baffled. "Why? I thought they were meant to make girls happy or something. Also, does Orochimaru have pictures of cats in his apartment? Because I'd like to see that."

However, before Shun can answer that or Tsunade can berate him for being vaguely sexist, Hiruzen-sensei cuts in. "Let's leave this conversation for another time." he advises, prompting the two on the ground to stand up. "We still have some travelling to do before night falls. I'd like us to make it to the border in about three days or less."

They nod in understanding, with two of them brushing themselves off as they do so. For a moment, Orochimaru had forgotten all about the mission. Foolish, but unfortunately unavoidable when there is a distressed, unstable dragon in dire need of comforting.

"I guess Orochimaru and Shun will take point together?" Tsunade remarks, looking to all of them for confirmation. When their teacher nods, she nods in response. "That's settled, then. Lead the way, you two."

Shun elicits a sound of excitement, immediately jumping up to the branches. Amused by her antics, Team Hiruzen share a moment before following.

Hopefully, the mission will be less emotionally charged from here on out. It is doubtful, though.

* * *

 **Chapter Word count:** 2,494

 **Total Word count:** 15,159

 **Targeted Word count:** 1,667

* * *

 **A/N:** Codependent reptilian children sounds like a good idea, yes. It will not lead to anything violent and strange, no.

Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Apologies for this chapter. I didn't have much time (that's not unusual, though), and I feel sick. I tried, though.

* * *

They arrive in Taki's notably small capital on the second day, with most of Team Hiruzen executing the Henge no Jutsu to avoid unnecessary attention. Shun, however, performs some strange technique that involves breathing her fire into the air above and letting it coat around her when it falls. The flames soon flickers out into nothing, but it leaves conspicuous twinkling around her form.

And yet, despite how attention-grabbing the entire display is; not a soul else appears to even notice her presence, let alone notice how she is sparkling.

"How… does that even work?" Tsunade understandably questions, her expression and tone one of incredulity. They watch as Shun experimentally waves her chequered sleeves around, whacking a multitude of people in the face. One person that is more fragile falls, and does not get back up. "I mean, she just whipped like ten people in the face and literally _no one_ except us noticed or cared. Even the ones being hit are acting like nothing's happened!"

It is true, for none of the residents are paying her any mind. Even the ones that have been caught in the wrath of her sleeves resume their activities, entirely unaware of their new injuries. The one on the ground is also subsequently ignored, with the populace unconsciously walking around them and continuing on. Either prone bodies in the middle of the street are normal here, or it has something to do with Shun. Strange how the latter is more plausible.

Orochimaru glances around to survey their surroundings, but not even his team's gawking is garnering any sort of bemused suspicion.

Hiruzen-sensei frowns, stroking his goatee in contemplation. "Perhaps whatever Shun has done to herself is a glamour of some sort." he theorises, observing the dragon in question when she crouches by a stray dog and initiates an impromptu staring contest with it. It does not see her, but that fact does not deter her. "As such… It would seem that anything caused by her, either directly or otherwise, is unwittingly ignored?"

"That sounds insane!" Jiraiya appropriately exclaims, his expression contorting into one of scheming awe. "Imagine the things you could do with an ability like that! I could actually enter the women's baths without a ̶ "

"Finish the sentence, perv," interrupts their Senju teammate, whose wide smile is thunderous and promising, "I dare you."

Orochimaru sighs, making a mental note to warn Shun from ever utilising her expanding repertoire of abilities for Jiraiya's libidinous endeavours. No doubt, she will have little trouble accepting since it would be seen as something fun to do. It is already worrying enough that she enjoys listening to the powder-haired male go on about ludicrous topics.

Just as Tsunade is about to punt Jiraiya through a building, their teacher steps in to mediate. "Alright, settle down. We still have some investigating to do." he reminds them, placing his hands on his two bickering students' shoulders. Though his smile is patient, there is a particular gleam in his gaze that implies he is secretly approving of Jiraiya's thinking.

Another mental note is created; ensure that Shun does not help _either_ lecher in their sexual ventures. Especially the elder one, because it seems like something that would have worrying connotations involved.

"Shun." Orochimaru calls, approaching her and cutting her one-sided staring contest short. She looks to him, her glimmering visage more intense upon closer proximity. "We are going to begin our investigation now. Let us go."

She abruptly jumps up at the statement, eagerness dancing in the depths of her eyes. "Whoo! Adventure!" she whoops, hooking her elbow around his own as she waves to the rest of the team. "We're off, see you later! Don't be alarmed if someone dies or a building is destroyed!"

Both Hiruzen-sensei and Tsunade don similar expressions of alarm, but Jiraiya simply cackles and waves back. "Don't be late now! I don't want to have to go searching for you, only to find the both of you in a compromising position. If you _know_ what I mean."

It is the conspiratorial wink thrown his way that prompts Orochimaru to flick a kunai back as a response. "Moron." he hisses under his breath, tempering his body's urge to heat up with mortification. "We are only twelve, why must he be so vulgar?"

As they set off down the street, Shun hums as they walk. "You know, on average, healthy snakes reach sexual maturity between two to three years of age." she imparts to him, glancing at a street vendor that is selling trinkets made of glass. He expects her to continue on, but she is silent for a few moments instead. "I don't know why I thought it was important that I tell you that, though."

Despite himself, his mild annoyance at his misfit teammate melts into fond amusement. "That is fine," he returns, "as I do not mind listening to your voice either way."

"Oh, good," she smiles, nodding to herself, "I thought the same about yours. You have a nice voice. So, we match! In a way. Maybe."

Sometimes, he wonders if it is possible to die from overexposure to her atypical charm.

* * *

They wander around, asking about certain rumours regarding a mystical tool and where it might be found. It is not too eventful, save for the one incident where Shun eats the bird perched on a street vendor's shoulder. The man himself, of course, does not hear nor see the swift but violent consumption of his assumed pet. It is even possible that he has forgotten that there was ever an animal on his shoulder in the first place.

Orochimaru ponders about whether he should ask her or not to use this same ability back in Konoha. It is a useful skill, even if it presently makes little sense. When questioned as to how long she has had this capability, she simply responded that she made it up just today for them. Because seemingly that is just how it usually occurs for her; either she creates the ability herself on the spot, or it happens on its own and she learns of it mostly by accident.

It is indeed rather insane to think about. He suspects that one would lose their mind if they truly attempted to figure out all the nuances of Shun's very existence.

Regardless, they do not find as much useful information as Orochimaru would like. They do, at the very least, eventually learn that the Rikudou no Jingi may have been spotted near or by the bay. It is unknown whether or not it is true, but it is a start.

They may stop by Takigakure first if they do go to investigate, since the village is on the way. It will be a chance to see if they do already have it in their possession.

Deciding regroup with the others when the sun begins to set, he and Shun begin to make their way back to where the three are converged together. Since he is not a sensor, he relies on Shun's tracking skills to lead them to their team's whereabouts. It is the reason he had neglected to ask for a meeting point previously.

As they travel across the roofs, Orochimaru spots a few distinguishable figures that he surmises to be disguised ninja of other nations. They too are most definitely gathering information, and he would opt to pre-emptively eliminate the from the equation if he were authorised to.

But Hiruzen-sensei would disapprove, since they have not yet done anything worthy to warrant such a response. It could cause political consequences and whatnot. A shame, but at least it is now established that they _will_ be facing other ninja further along the mission's duration.

Orochimaru and Shun soon land on the roof of the building opposite to the one their team is located within, and Jiraiya soon appears to wave up at them in acknowledgement. The place they are currently visiting appears to be a modest-sized diner of some sort. The decorations are a little odd, however, as he spots a few locks of hair and even a severed doll head in one corner of the entrance. It does not give a distinctively pleasant impression, but perhaps the interior is better.

"Yo, you two." greets Jiraiya when they jump down to the street before him. He is sporting a bruise on his jaw, and the wide grin he is bestowing them must be mildly painful to maintain. "Did you enjoy your date? Find out anything interesting? I did, but it was more along the lines of a themed café."

Shun hums joyously in confirmation. "I ate this bird that was perched on someone's shoulder because its feathers offended me." she divulges, sounding terribly pleased with her achievement. It is painfully endearing. "It was alright, but it could have used more salt. Are we going to eat dinner here? Because it smells like they're cooking human meat, and I don't know if any of you like to indulge in cannibalism."

Orochimaru blinks, but when he gives it some thought, it is somehow not surprising. His exuberant teammate seems to be of the same mindset, for Jiraiya merely folds his arms and solemnly nods his head. As if the pieces within his mind have come together.

"Yeah… I thought the meat was a little strange. Ah, well! At least Shun's going to eat well tonight!" he snickers to himself, no doubt amusing himself with how the other two are going to react to this disturbing information. "Let's tell them when they're done."

Eliciting an exasperated sigh, Orochimaru elects to venture further down the street for his own dinner later. "Ignore him, Shun. I will buy you something from here before we go procure my own nourishment. I do not wish to get involved in the fallout."

"Yay!" Shun cries, jumping and clapping in delight. "Can we buy a lot, please? I've been craving human meat for so long, yes. It's not as exciting as hunting for food, but it will suffice."

He assures her that they will, though he belatedly wonders _why_ there is a diner using human meat in the first place. Also, is it legal?

Perhaps it is best that he not question it, at least for the time being.

* * *

 **Chapter Word count:** 1,716

 **Total Word count:** 16,875

 **Targeted Word count:** 1,667

* * *

 **A/N:** There was more I wanted to do with this chapter, but my body was like, "Suffer from headaches and more, okay?" So, my bad.

Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Getting sicker, and it's not helping at all.

* * *

It is not surprising when one of his teammates is beaten black and blue, nor is it so when two others lock themselves in their respective bathrooms for a notable length of time. As it would turn out, the diner's use of human ingredients is actually legal, for they use the bodies of the deceased. It has been approved, somehow, and there is a surprisingly large number of people whom sell human carcasses to the diner's owners.

There is apparently some bizarre belief that the deceased would have wanted their corpses to be used as cooking ingredients for consumption. As though it is an alternative to the ritual of burying the dead to give back to the cycle of life itself. Which in a way, he supposes, it could be in an unconventional manner.

Truly, one could assume that the main reason his two teammates are so repulsed is because of mentality reasons, rather than anything physical. Cannibalism, though generally frowned upon, is not as uncommon as one might think. Especially for those whom struggle to eat every day, where the hunger can lead most into making drastic choices in order to satiate it. Since the Sarutobi and Senju clans are essentially nobility ̶ the latter more so, considering it is one of the two founding clans of Konoha ̶ it is unlikely that they would ever feel compelled to consume other humans for sustenance. There would be no need to, most likely.

Perhaps that is why Jiraiya is less phased by the occurrence, as he too is an orphan without a significant last name to vouch for him.

"I forgot to ask you if you could request the gummy recipe from the diner." Shun eventually voices in realisation, having been preoccupied with her new haul of food that he bought for her. The diner also appears to sell human jerky and gummies, which is much to his dragon's borderline insane delight.

As he sits on their claimed bed together, he hums in acknowledgement. "We can ask tomorrow." he assures her, neglecting to look away from his current task of brushing through her lengthy hair. It is mildly amusing to learn that, no matter how many times he goes through it; there will always be some stray diamonds ready to make their appearance on the bed whenever he awakens.

Satisfied with his answer, the draconic entity continues to gnaw on a particularly large slab of jerky in relative silence. Jiraiya shortly afterwards regains consciousness, this occurrence then announced by his abruptly melodramatic gasp from his position on the floor. It is unknown whether or not Tsunade will choose to heal him, but chances are that she will not.

If one also factors in the possibility of their blonde teammate claiming the second bed for herself, then their beaten teammate is going to suffer further on the hard floorboards. Sometimes it is a battle of who gets the bed between all of them when they share a room; but with the inclusion of Shun, the dynamics have changed somewhat. Because it is no secret that she and Orochimaru share a bed ̶ Shun has already confirmed, having been asked that particular question beforehand, so he could not sidestep the question himself ̶ the other two were willing to give them one bed for the night.

He has the inkling that they simply want to see him in an embarrassing position. Perhaps to use against him in the future, and/or just for their own amusement. But he is determined to endure it, for he could not be so cruel as to reject Shun's affectionate mannerisms for the sake of his own pride. Nor would he even be able to sleep without her presence, since he can no longer rest comfortably without her warmth.

They too most likely understand this, those scheming wretches. Maybe, he should see their respective suffering as indirect revenge for his own misfortunes. Even if his is almost trivial in comparison, since one is conceivably suffering from internal bleeding and the other has been traumatised.

"Ah! Woe is me!" Jiraiya exclaims from the floor, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead as he drags himself to the bathroom door. "I am in great pain! Here! On the cold, hard floor! Will the princess of healing and destruction forgive me for my discretions? I do not know. But I repent, yes! Repent, repent! Repent, repent, repent!"

Then, as the finishing act of this horrendous ̶ but admittedly entertaining in some manner, though Orochimaru will never tell ̶ act, he reaches up to pathetically drag his hand down the wooden surface he is leaning against. Silence falls over them as Jiraiya pretends to die, but it is quickly broken by Shun's cheerful applause.

The bathroom door swings open then, forcing Jiraiya's back and head to ungracefully return to the floor with a loud thud. He winces in pain, but visibly brightens up as he realises the angle he is witnessing a somewhat sickly Tsunade at. The lecherous smile and thumbs up are clear indications, after all.

"Repent on the floor all night, for all I care." she scowls, a slight slur to her words. "Move yourself, before I crush your skull with my foot. Do you want that?"

Needing no further warning, Jiraiya literally rolls away from the wrath of her foot. Perhaps it is less eventful on Hiruzen-sensei's side.

* * *

It is late in the night, and the other occupants of the room are sound asleep. Any one of them can wake up at a moment's notice to address any threats, but for now, it is peaceful. Although, the dragon amongst them might take her time in such a situation, since no kunai can slice her throat.

As for Orochimaru, he feels almost restless. This is the first time he has shared a bed with Shun whilst in the company of others. Though it is unavoidable and he has already prepared himself for this event beforehand, it is still mildly unsettling regardless. At least Shun's sheer disregard for Jiraiya and Tsunade's presence is a comfort in and of itself.

She clings to him in her sleep as per usual, somehow managing to lie more on him than the mattress ̶ though, granted, there is not much space to manoeuvre within. Her body limits his mobility, but she is warm and he secretly ̶ this is dubious, but he would like to think of it as a certainty ̶ craves her physical contact, so it is of no matter. There are indeed times where he wakes up with a face full of nicely-scented hair, but that is something he is not all that bothered by.

Shun shifts, until she practically moves across him and nearly rolls off of the bed in the process. He steadies her however, readjusting the both of them until they are lying on their sides and facing each other. One of her legs hooks around one of his own, and one arm drapes itself over his ribs; but there is enough distance between them for him to watch her sleep if he so wishes. If he first opts to remove the locks obscuring her face and making her look reminiscent of a scorned female ghost.

So Orochimaru gingerly begins to run his hand through her hair. She elicits a contented sigh-that-is-also-possibly-a-snort as a result, her lips tilting into a matching smile before she unconsciously shuffles closer to him.

He continues with his ministrations of her hair, finding the repetitive motion to be calming even to himself. Gradually, Shun moves until she eventually closes the small distance between them and attempts to bury her face in the crook of his neck. Not wanting to aggravate his nose with stray strands of hair or choke by stretching his neck too far, he elects to shift again to accommodate her better.

Once he is finished shifting them about, she has one arm around his torso and one other tucked between their torsos. One of his own arms is being used as a pillow for her head, as the other secures itself around her waist. He does not want her to roll off the bed, as she is wont to do more often than not.

Perhaps he should invest in a larger bed. It seems like the most prudent course of action, especially since they will both soon outgrow the length of their current one. A queen-sized bed would be suitable, as he would assume that a king-sized one would be too large for their small apartment.

And so, as he makes the decision to buy another bed when they return to Konoha, Orochimaru closes his eyes and makes another attempt to let sleep come.

Thankfully, his mind is more willing to drift off into unconsciousness this time around.

* * *

 **Chapter Word count:** 1,469

 **Total Word count:** 18,344

 **Targeted Word count:** 1,667

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm like two hundred words short, but it was seriously a struggle just to get this done. And you can tell this is uninspired trash from a sick person (which could be said about most of my things, ha). I apologise. If I get any worse, then I might have to take a few days off. A heads-up, just in case.

EDIT: No longer sick, but I've completely failed this year's NaNoWriMo. It's cool, since I've finally gotten some inspiration for some kind of plot. So, it's in its editing stages where I'll likely rewrite this and whatnot. It'll still be sort of crackish and mostly made of ass pulls, but you know. Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. Thank you for reading.


End file.
